A Stop on Earth
by Mandorebel2
Summary: One shot. While the Ghost crew set down on Earth, near Santa Barbara, California specifically, for repairs, Sabine and Ezra go to explore the town. While they explored, they would come across a group of people who brought up one of the world's legendary rappers with them during a random encounter. A rapper named Tupac Shakur. Also,a tiny bit of Ezra and Sabine towards the end.


**Location: Earth**

 **Near Santa Barbara, California**

 **Time now: 12:00 am, Pacific standard time**

"This seems like a reasonable place to make the repairs to the Ghost." Kanan said as he walked out of the Ghost after the crew arrived on Earth for repairs. "Right. But remember, Kanan, Zeb and I can't be seen due to us being non human. And Earth's dominant species here are humans, and there are no such things as twi'leks, lasats, wookies, or any of those species present here that have back in our galaxy." Hera informed him. "I know, Hera. Besides, it's only 12 am here. We'll be in and out quickly. Don't worry about it." Kanan reassured her. "I'll try not to. In the meantime, help me out with the fuel tank. It ruptured recently." Hera told him. "I'm on it." Kanan said.

As a few minutes went by while Hera and Kanan were working repairs on the Ghost, Sabine and Ezra came out, wearing casual clothing to fit in. Ezra was wearing an orange baseball shirt with orange on the main body, and white on the sleeves, along with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Sabine wore a maroon colored t that was short sleeved, and light blue jeans with white sneakers. "Hey Kanan." Ezra called to him.

"Yeah?" Kanan responded as he and Hera continued to make repairs. "Sabine and I are just going to a nearby settlement to explore the area a little bit." Ezra said. "I dunno what to tell you, Ezra. There's probably nothing much happening over at that settlement. Plus, the nearest city is only ten miles away by driving from here. That, and no. You can't go out exploring. It's only for the sake of us while here on Earth." Kanan said. "Come on, Kanan." Sabine said. "Whenever we're on new worlds that we haven't been on yet, it's usually for missions. This time it's not. Plus, Ezra and I are humans clearly, which is the dominant species of this planet anyway, and we would fit in with the population. So please?" "Alright fine. But be back here as soon as I call you over. When I activate my beacon, be back here pronto at this spot. Also, be back here before the sun rises. Alright?" Kanan asked. Sabine and Ezra nodded. "Also, how far is the nearest settlement anyway?" Kanan asked. "About a five minutes walk over there and back from this spot." Sabine responded. "Good. That's closer than expected." Hera said. "Alright. You two can go off, but be back when I activate the beacon." Kanan said sternly. "Don't worry, Kanan. We will." Ezra responded. "Have fun now, and be back pronto." Kanan reminded them. The two young members of the crew took off afterwards.

The Ghost was parked over just inside a part of the Los Padres National Forest that overlooked Santa Barbara. Sabine and Ezra walked away from the Ghost, and took the road path that went from the Cachuma Lake Recreational Area to Santa Barbara. They followed the road, and continued to the town. "Sabine, didn't you say that this walk over the settlement from here would only be about 5 minutes?" Ezra asked. "Yeah. That's what I thought as well, but it turns out to be slightly longer than that a little bit." Sabine replied. "But we're almost there. The town's just over there." Sabine said, pointing towards the lights of Santa Barbara. They then headed towards Santa Barbara.

When they got into Santa Barbara, the town was already on with the night life. Musicians were playing in some restaurants as a form of night entertainment, nightclubs had lots of party goers, it was a cool new site to witness for Sabine and Ezra. "How are you liking this place so far?" Ezra asked, admiring the scenery as he looked around. "I'll admit, it's not bad." Sabine said. "I agree. I mean, it's good to get away from the ship for a while and explore new places, right?" "Yeah. What I like about this town is that it's small, and by night, it looks like lots of people live in this town. Especially on a warm night like tonight, Ezra, it feels good to be out here. And I'm glad that you came with me out here." Sabine said. "Thanks, Sabine. I'm glad that I got to come along with you too." Ezra replied. Both of them smiled at each other as they walked down the main street of the town.

As the two of them continued to walk along the main street of Santa Barbara, they stopped when they overheard a conversation between three people just hanging out on the side. "I'm telling you, Jake," a white male said. "Tupac is the best of the best out of all of the classic rappers that I could think of in my opinion." "I'm not really that big into rap though, Sam. But I've listened to a couple of his songs." his friend,another white male who was taller than the other one, said. "I like him too, Sam He's one of my favorite rappers of all time ." a male with a skin tone similar to that of Sabine's said. "What are your favorite songs by him, Troy?" the shorter white male asked the tan skin male. "That's a good question, Sam." the tan skinned male replied.

"What the heck are they talking about?" Ezra asked. "Beats me. Probably some famous Earth person." Sabine said. "Right. Should we continue walking down?" Ezra asked. "Yup. Let's do that." Sabine said.

As they continued to walk, they continued to overhear the conversation about the person. "Jake, obviously there plenty of Tupac fans out here in Santa Barbara, let me tell you that." the tan skinned male told his taller white friend. "Like those guys over there. They're probably Tupac fans, Troy." the shorter white male said. Sabine and Ezra had a pretty good feeling that they were talking about them.

"Hey you two!" the shorter white male called out to them. "Yeah you two! Buzz cut and blonde and purple hair."he said. Sabine and Ezra looked at each other, unsure. "Yeah?" Ezra replied. "Do you agree that Tupac is one of the best classic rappers out there?" he asked them. "Who?" Sabine asked. "You know, Tupac. Tupac Shakur. Ring any bells?" the tan male asked the two rebels. "Sorry. My friend and I aren't familiar with him. In other words, we don't know who he is." Ezra said to the group of three. "Dude! How do you not know who Tupac is, bro!" the shorter white male asked stunned. They thought that he was a die hard fan of this person."Well, who is he then?" Sabine asked.

"Only one of the best classic rappers out there on this planet." the tan skinned male replied. "His songs are some of the best rap songs that you'll ever here. Sam and I are two of his fans that listen to his music still to this day." "What happened to him? Did he stop recording?" Ezra asked. "Actually, though not a big fan of him as these two are, I still know this for a fact: he died back in 1996." the taller white man said. "How did he die?" Ezra asked. "He was gunned down in Las Vegas. Nobody even knows who killed him, that's the scary part. But wait for it, man: there is a conspiracy theory out there that suggests that he is alive. Though the theory hasn't been confirmed ever, I don't believe in it personally. Neither do Sam and Troy." the taller white man explained to the two rebels.

"Right, enough with the conspiracy stuff, Jake. Say ,you two, do you guys want to take a listen to him and see if you like this guy?" Sam asked Ezra and Sabine. "Hang on, guys." Sabine said, checking what time it was. The two of them faced away from the three friends. "What time do we have to be back by?" Ezra asked. "Whenever the beacon is active. Currently, it's coming up on 1 am, so I'm going to assume another hour or so." Sabine said. "But are you sure you really wanna listen to some Earth rapper, Ezra?" "Come on, Sabine. We're on Earth. Let's see what else this planet has to offer." Ezra said. "Alright, Ezra. But if we both don't like what we're about to here, it's all your idea, dude." Sabine said.

They faced the guys again. "Sure. We'll listen to this rapper." Ezra said. "Alrighty then, guys. You two are going to like these songs." the shorter male said, pulling out his music player.

*Skipping to the first verse of Ambitionz Az A Ridah* " _So many battlefield scars while driven in plush cars, this life as a rap star is nothing without heart. I was born rough and rugged, addressing the mad public. My attitude was (_ censoring bad words) _cause *_ censored* _love it. To be a soldier, one must maintain composure at ease. Though life is complicated, only what you make it to be. "_ That was all that Ezra and Sabine heard as the first song they heard by Tupac played before them, with a nice beat to it. "Hey! I kinda like this beat." Ezra said, getting into it. "Yeah me too." Sabine said, getting into it also.

 **After Ambitionz Az A Ridah ended**

"So, what do you think of it?" the short white male said. "We liked it. Right, Sabine?" Ezra asked. "Yeah. That was cool." Sabine said. "Do you have any more songs by Tupac on your device?" Ezra asked. "You're in for a treat, my friend." the tan skinned male said.

*Troy plays _Hit Em Up,_ or the Biggie diss as some of you Tupac fans might know it as* "So?" the tan male asked Ezra and Sabine. "Yeah, we both didn't like this one as much, but we would like to hear what else this rapper performed." Ezra said. "And also to let you three know, we have to be back over at our place soon, so my friend and I only have time for two more songs probably, maybe three." Sabine informed them. "That's cool. I got three good ones by him." the shorter white male said.

*Sam plays _2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted_ * "Before you guys say anything, my friend and I liked that one." Ezra said. "That's cool, dude. It's one of my favorite songs by him. I like that song a lot." the shorter male said. "By the way, what are the names of you two?" the short white male asked. "I'm Ezra." Ezra said. "Sabine." Sabine said. "Nice to meet you two. I'm Sam. This is Troy and that's Jake." the short male said as he introduced himself properly. "Hate to break it to you, boys, but Ezra and I need to be back at the place where we're staying after one more song." Sabine informed them. "No problems." Troy said. "I have an interesting song for this last one. Perhaps one of my favorite songs of all time."

*Troy plays _Changes* "_ I'm going to have to say that was really good. Sabine and I both liked that one." Ezra said with Sabine nodding in agreement. "By far, that, the one before that, and the first one were really good. I like this rapper." Ezra added. "Yup. Tupac's a legend, dude." Sam said. "You two should listen to him further if you're interested." Troy said. "Right. Anyway, we gotta get going. Thanks for introducing us to him, guys." Ezra said. "You're welcome, guys." Sam said. "Have a goodnight." he added. "You too. Goodnight, guys." Sabine said as she and Ezra began to walk away, and head back over to the where the Ghost was.

"Time now?" Ezra asked. "About almost 1:45 am. We've been out for a while now, Ezra." Sabine said. "Has Kanan activated his beacon?" Ezra asked. "Nope. But Hera had activated her beacon in case Kanan hasn't activated it." Sabine answered as they just entered the forest.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Ezra asked as he and Sabine continued to walk through the forest. "Yeah. I did. Thanks once again for coming out with me on this one, Ezra." Sabine said. "Anytime, Sabine." Ezra replied. "And, Ezra, I have something for you. Take it as my way of saying..." Sabine paused. "Saying what, Sabine?" Ezra asked. "Saying thank you once again. You're a great guy, Ezra, and I had fun with you tonight. And I really do think that you deserve this after the fun that we've had tonight in Santa Barbara." Sabine said.

At that moment, Ezra got pulled in by Sabine, with the Mandalorian kissing the Lothalian on the lips. At first to Ezra, it was unexpected, but he went along with it, and he enjoyed every second of that kiss with Sabine. And then she broke the kiss, and looked at him in the eyes, both of them smiling at one another. "Thank you, Sabine. I enjoyed that." Ezra said. "I did too." Sabine replied. "Come on, let's get back to the Ghost." she added.

 **A few minutes later**

 **Time now: Just about 2:00 am, Pacific standard time**

Sabine and Ezra came back to where the Ghost was, where Hera saw them, and said, "Repairs have just been finished. Kanan was about to activate his beacon, but he got tired. Either way, hop in." the twi'lek told the two. Sabine and Ezra got on board the Ghost. "How was it?" Hera asked. "This settlement was an interesting place." Sabine answered. "Did you guys see anything interesting?" Hera asked. "Cool night life that the settlement had to offer, and we listened to a cool Earth rapper during our time here." Ezra said.

* * *

 **Sorry that it was a pretty long one shot, but I still hope that you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
